ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Gareth Pugh
Gareth Pugh (born 31 August 1981) is an English fashion designer. He currently lives and works in London. At 14, Pugh began working as a costume designer for the National Youth Theatre. He started his fashion education at City of Sunderland College and finished his degree in Fashion Design at Central Saint Martins in 2003. He interned with Rick Owens in Paris. His final collection at St. Martins, which used balloons to accentuate models' joints and limbs, attracted the attention of the senior fashion editor of ''Dazed & Confused ''magazine, who placed one of his designs on the magazine's cover shortly there after. Spring/Summer 2007 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh Spring 2007 Wings.jpg X Factor 2.jpg|The X Factor (Dec 6, 2009) 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 002.jpg|Gareth with Lady Gaga: Backstage The X Factor Vétement by GP.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh Fall 2008 RTW Origami Jacket.jpg Noir Jewelry.jpg|(May 9, 2009) 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 005.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collectin Gareth Pugh - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 4-18-09 Schlag Den Raab 003.JPG|(Apr 18, 2009) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh Fall 2011 RTW Jacket.jpg garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision 44 (Transmission Gagavision) Gaga on E! news.jpg|E! News (May 5, 2011)[A] *A ^aCustom made by Gareth Pugh, based off of the Fall/Winter 2011 RTW collection. Fall/Winter 2013 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 003.jpg|Elle Muliarchyk (Oct 18, 2013) ARTPOP O2 UK TV AD 002.jpg|O2 UK 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 009.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) Fall/Winter 2014 RTW Collection GP Autumn Fall-Winter 2014 001.jpg 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live 003.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Mar 13, 2014) GP Autumn Fall-Winter 2014 002.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference Backstage 001.jpg|South by Southwest (Mar 14, 2014) 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference (Backstage) 002.jpeg GP Autumn Fall-Winter 2014 003.jpg 3-24-14 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 24, 2014) Gareth Pugh - Silver over the knee mirror boot.jpeg Intel x Haus of Gaga 006.png|Intel (2015) Spring/Summer 2014 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Spring 2014 Collection 002.JPG 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 009.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) Gareth Pugh - Spring 2014 Collection.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Spring-Summer 2016 RTW Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 011.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Gareth Pugh - SS16C glasses.jpg Intel x Haus of Gaga 001.png|Intel (2015) Fall/Winter 2017 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Fall-Winter 2017 RTW Collection.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 002.jpg|Coachella (Apr 15, 2017) 4-22-17 Coachella 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2017) Spring/Summer 2018 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection.jpg 12-14-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 14, 2017) 12-14-17 Instagram 002.jpg 12-14-17 Instagram 003.jpg Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Gareth Pugh - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 001.jpg Gareth Pugh - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 004.jpg 5-27-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|(May 27, 2018) Gareth Pugh - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 002.jpg Gareth Pugh - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection 003.jpg 9-26-18 Leaving hotel in London 001.jpg|(Sep 26, 2018) Custom Gareth Pugh - Puff coat 001.jpg Gareth Pugh - Puff coat 002.jpg Applause Music Video 006.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 007.JPG|The Graham Norton Show (Oct 29, 2013) Other 10-25-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Oct 25, 2014) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wear Bat Outfit by Gareth Pugh on the X-Factor Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Dresses Category:Fashion Category:Hats Category:Headpieces